


4   Hasan and the 5th Man

by Mariahtessjojasper



Category: Proof of Life, Wedding Guest - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariahtessjojasper/pseuds/Mariahtessjojasper
Summary: 14/4/0, 14/5





	1. Like to Work at Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Russell Crowe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Russell+Crowe).



Terry opens the door to Jay and Samira.  
Hasan is parking his old Jeep Wrangler. Jay and Samira and Terry wait for him at the door. Hasan gets out, comes to the door.  
Hasan: Jay and I could have come to the office.  
Jay: And why did you want Samira here?  
Terry: Come in. You could have brought Chantin. Alice will be disappointed. Samira is here because we may need her.  
Hasan: Is Alice here?  
Terry: Alice lives here. Of course Alice is here. And she is making spaghetti sauce.  
Terry leads them down the steps to the living room.  
Samira: No more boxes. It looks like you have settled in.   
Terry: Getting there. "  
Alice is putting snacks brie, dates , figs, baba ghanoush, pita, olives on the table at the end of the kitchen. They greet Alice. Hassan goes to her.  
Hasan: Can I help?  
Alice shakes her head.  
Hasan: It's good to see you a again. I'd like to talk for a few minutes.  
Alice: After Terry's meeting, we can talk. We can even walk down to dock if you like.   
Hasan: I'd like that.  
Terry goes to the bar. "Hasan? Jay? Drink?"  
Both shake their heads.  
Terry: Samira?  
Samira: Whiskey please.  
Terry: I have some of the bottle of Heaven’s Door. If I remember that is a whiskey you like. Will that do?  
Samira nods: Yes. Thank you.  
“Ice?”  
Samira shakes her head. Terry pours for her. Hands her the glass. Gets two glasses and a bottle of Perrier. Pours the Perrier for Hasan and Dino. Leaves the bottle on the table with the snacks.  
Terry: Alice?  
Alice: Please, a glass of wine for me. Red. Whatever we have open is fine.  
Terry pours wine for Alice then makes a gin for himself  
Hasan and Jay look out at the view. The San Francisco Bay. One tower of the Golden Gate Bridge is visible from the window.  
Jay: You get tired of this view, Terry?  
Terry: Haven’t yet.  
Alice goes to the stove, takes the lid off a large pot. The smell of tomato, oregano, garlic wafts through the room. Alice adds a little water.  
Alice: Gets too thick sometimes as it cooks down. Nick has been on Mt Shasta for three days. He’s coming home today. He asked if I’d make my spaghetti. He’s a fan of this sauce.  
Samira: It smells so good.   
Alice: There’s lots. You are all welcome to stay for dinner. Or I’ll send some sauce home with you.  
Terry: Let’s go in the dining room to talk.  
Jay and Hasan follow Terry in. Terry sits at the head of the table. A laptop, pad and pen are already at his place. Jay stands at the window.  
Jay: You have a view from every room, Terry?  
Terry: Nah. Foliage downstairs blocks the view from the game room. Could cut it back but right now we aren’t down there that much.  
Terry: Have a seat.  
Jay and Hasan take seats on the sides of the table. Hasan to Terry’s right, Jay to his right. Alice and Samira come in. They bring the snacks from the kitchen table. The bottle of Perrier. Put them on a side table in the dining room. Samira sits next to Jay. Alice across from Terry. At the foot of the table.  
Hasan: So, nice place, Terry. Nice to see it again. Always a good host, but what are we doing here?  
Terry: It’s about the 5th Man. And the brother of The Syrian.  
Hasan: You have them or you want us to go get them.  
Terry: A little of both. Some embedded fellows from Langley found them. They flew into Turkey two days ago.  
Hasan: Together?  
Terry: Different flights. Staying in different hotels. They’d been in Riyadh together. The Americans have people there. I asked to be alerted on them.   
Jay: What does that have to do with us? MI6, CIA. They are theirs now.  
Terry: There’s concern that The Fifth man has run out of patience waiting for an airplane to blow-up. And he’s on the move. The owner of British Airways isn’t satisfied with the level of concern MI6 is showing. Six is willing to watch but won’t take action. Lord *** doesn’t want to be paying 25 million after a plane is taken. Certainly doesn’t want one blowing-up. Rang me up. Any chance I could help out. Perhaps prevent them boarding.  
Hasan: You said yes?  
Terry: I said I’d look at it. That’s why you are here. To help me look at it. Hasan you and Samira were on the plane with them.  
Samira: I didn’t really see The Fifth Man. He came up once to talk to Amal.  
Terry: You saw him, heard his voice.  
Samira: It was two years ago.   
Terry: What language was he speaking to Amal.   
Samira: English  
Samira: The Syrians were brothers. They took off the burkas. I had a good look at them. One was in the aisle in first class most of the time. He talked to me a little. They looked a lot alike. The brothers. I think they were close in age. Amal would check on me every half hour or so. She talked to the one in 1st class. The Syrian spoke some English, but they spoke mostly Urdu. She was worried about the baby. I could have talked her into letting me off.  
Jay: You should have.  
Samira: Yeah sure. With my kidnapping history that would have added nice press. Woman who faked kidnapping saves self, leaves others to die.  
Terry: Would you recognize The Fifth Man?  
Samira: I’d recognize the Syrian. Not sure about The Fifth Man.  
Hasan: I don’t like capturing people. Prisoners are difficult. You have to watch them, feed them, toiletry needs. What are you thinking? Beirut and Pakistan Terry we had to keep a prisoner. Man, it’s a pain. And Terry, I know you don’t do assassination. Targeted assassinations. Not your thing.  
Terry: Yeah. Not my thing at all. But in this case doubt a stern warning is going to be enough. You are here to brainstorm with me. Nothing set. You know what I know. My pal Lord *** from BA calls me tells me what he’s been told says he doesn’t want them getting on one of his planes. Wants me to do something.  
Alice: Well what?  
Terry: He says just do what I have to do to prevent them from getting on and blowing-up a BA plane with a bunch of English and American tourists on it.  
Hasan:And European business men.  
Alice: No planes have blown-up lately. They screen. It must be working. Can’t they just have the screeners watch more carefully. Or hire extra security. It costs a lot to hire you guys. Maybe cheaper to hire extra security.   
Terry: They have a specific threat. We are more suited to the situation. And they retain us. And he’s a friend.   
Alice: Oh. Of course.  
Hasan: They don’t want them to get that far. Not in the airport. Not being screened, checking bags. Too far. The 5th Man. The Saudi likes explosives. Do we have a dossier on him?  
Jay: They want a rendition? Extraction? What? MI 6 or SAS can do it better than we can and they have all the immunity. Or they want an assassination? An accident? A bomb in the globe compartment. Something with deniability for Six and for Langley.  
Hassan: Let me guess. Lord X worries Americans are too cozy with the Saudis. They don’t want Saudi feathers ruffled. English don’t want trouble The Cousins. Brexit taking up too many resources. Let the private guys do it.  
Terry: Pretty much it.  
Samira: Why am I here?  
Hasan: You saw them. Heard them.  
Samira: I saw them two years ago.  
Terry: Doubt you forgot them.  
Samira: The Syrian. The one who stayed in first class. Stood in the aisle pretty close to me. I’d recognize him. His brother probably. But Terry, The 5th man, I only saw him once.  
Jay: Does Dino know?  
Terry: Not yet.  
Alice: Terry I don’t know why I’m here.

Terry: You are a courtesy attendee.  
Alice:Whatever that is.

Alice: Excuse me. I have to check my sauce.

Samira: I’d like to taste.

Alice: Come with me

Alice and Samira get up. Go back into the kitchen.

  
A door slams upstairs.

Nick yells down: Mom, Terry I‘m home. I put my car on the street. I don’t have the garage thing.  
Alice yells back. Come get mine.  
Nick clomps down the stairs. Comes in the kitchen.  
Nick: Who’s here? Nice Audi.  
Alice: Mrs Shah is here and her husband and Mr. Meghwar.  
Samira: Our Audi. Jay is partial to Audis.  
Nick comes in the kitchen. Takes the pot lid off. Gets out a spoon. Tastes the sauce.   
Nick: Mom. Your best. I could eat a bowl of it right now. Wanna try some Mrs. Shah?  
Samira: You can call me Samira. Yes I would. It smells so good.  
Nick gets her a clean spoon hands it to her.  
Nick: Where’s Terry?  
Alice: Having a meeting. In the dining room.  
Nick’s phone buzzes.  
Nick: Yeah Noah I just got home. Tiburon man. We live here now.


	2. Who goes to Istanbul?

Hasan: An accident? No fingerprints?  
Terry: Window of opportunity.  
Jay: Turkey would be a good place for an accident.  
Terry: We keep a couple of houses there. One in Istanbul.  
Hasan: You know they are on the move? You think they are going now?  
Terry: Six is a maybe, but I do.  
Hasan: You sure Six or Langley aren’t doing anything. These guys are obvious threats.  
Terry: I’m told no. No action now. Lord *** tells me he wants us to handle it if we will.  
Hasan: Look Terry all due respect to your Lord buddy and British Airways, but Six is likely to do this.  
Terry: You should know.  
Hasan:I can look into it. Terry we could be bumping into each other, working at cross purposes on this. we need to know for sure that Six and Langley are not planning something.  
Terry: Find out then.  
hasan: I can get in touch with people from Six. But you need Dino or Grady for Langley. Or Gale.  
Hasan: So if Langley isn't doing it and Six isn't, your Lord buddy wants it taken care of. So someone goes to Istanbul, finds these guys, arranges an accident. Pretty simple.  
Terry: Except Global doesn’t do assassinations.  
Hasan: Like you said. Doubt if a stern warning is going to do it, Terry.  
Hasan: You know Dino is going to have to be part of this.  
Terry: Soon. This is preliminary.  
Hasan: Terry you’ve known him a long time, and I know he’s getting married soon, but he’s not going to like it that you talked to us without him however preliminary.  
Terry sighs.  
Terry: He’s getting married, he’s remodeling a house, he’s in the middle of moving here from St. Augustine.  
Hasan: Where is he physically?  
Terry: He and Mac are on the road. In that Porsche he is so proud of. Somewhere between here and St. Augustine. Route 66 he said. He wants to bring it here. Didn’t want to trust it to anyone else. Mac thought it would be fun to see the country.  
Jay: You could call him though.  
Terry: I can. Yeah.  
Hasan: Look Terry. I’ll go to Istanbul. Take a couple of people. I could do it with one, but two is better. You have where they are staying. If they move, we can find them. Watch them, see how they look, see what they are doing, see if they are preparing.  
Jay: I’ll go too.  
Samira and Alice come back in.  
Samira:Where?  
Jay: Istanbul.  
Samira: Both of you?  
 ~~Alice: Terry and I were there last fall. I want to go back.~~  
Samira: I want to go.  
Jay: You have a two year old. You can’t go to Turkey.  
Samira: WE have a two year old.  
Jay: Pretty sure she’s yours.  
Hasan: It’s nice to have Alice here. And Samira. But Terry, I think the office is better.  
Terry: Alice knows what I do. We do. Did North Korea with her. And Samira certainly knows what Jay does. I like working at home.  
Jay: Anyone would in this place.  
Hasan: Not sure knowing what we do and being at the table for planning is the same thing.  
Terry: Alice was in on the planning for North Korea.  
Alice: I was more of an observer to the planning.  
Terry: All you are now. An observer to the planning.  
Jay: Mike Gale was on the plane. He might have some ideas.  
Samira: Gale, Jay and Hasan. Basically my support system.  
Jay: You have Mike’s sister.  
Alice: I can be part of your support system. Love to help with Chantin. And Terry can help too. Wait, Terry you aren’t going. Are you?  
Terry: Maybe. When British Airways is involved like to be hands-on.  
Alice: if you go Terry, I want to go.  
Samira: if Alice gets to go I should get to go  
Jay: Can’t take a two year old to Istanbul   
Alice: of course you can.  
Jay: What about Bailey?  
Alice: Who is Bailey?  
Jay: Our dog. Our 120 pound Bernese Mountain Dog.  
Alice: Won't fit in a small carry-on then. He can come here and stay with Nick.  
Samira: She. Allison will take her.  
Alice: Samira and I and Chantin can all go.  
Hasan: The office Terry. Better in the office.  
Alice: It’s good to involve the families.  
Samira: Maybe you should have included McKenzie.  
Hasan: Stay out of it.  
Terry: McKenzie is in Turkey. She was there on a K&R. It’s resolved. Hasan, you want her help? I can have her stay.   
Hasan: Sure. I told you when you hired her, we wouldn’t be a problem.  
Terry: We are moving her to DC office pretty soon. With Winston. Didn’t want him there alone.   
Hasan: Mike Gale talked to The Fifth Man.  
Terry: Gale’s in Peru. He’ll be back in a couple of days.  
Hasan: I don’t mind McKenzie. She’s good. Surveillance is always better with a woman on the team. It’s harder on McKenzie than on me. Terry, give her the option of coming back. But fine with me, I like working with her.  
Alice: Behave yourself.  
Hasan: Yes, Mrs. Overlord. If they are there now, may not have a lot of time.  
Terry: Yeah, Hasan I’d like you to go. Now. Commercial.  
Hasan: Terry, what about Izzat?  
Terry: What about him?.  
Hasan: Good to find out how he’s going to play it.  
Terry: Yeah.  
Hasan: You know how to reach him.  
Terry: Third party, yeah. A cemetery in Malta.  
Hasan: He might be the answer.  
Terry: I’ll call Dino today. Run it all by him. See when he’ll be back. You get a ticket Hasan. Go ahead and get to Istanbul. Tonight. Tomorrow.


	3. Bearing Grief

Alice and Hasan are on the dock.  
Alice: Want to walk over and sit on the beach?  
Hasan nods.  
They walk back along the pier and over to the beach. Alice gets two low beach chairs from a shed. She unfolds them, puts them side by side at the water’s edge. She takes off her shoes, sits so her feet are in the water. Hasan follows her, removes his shoes. Rolls up his pant legs. Sits, puts his feet in the water.  
Alice: How have you been?  
Hasan:Okay. Better. I did what you said.  
Alice: Which was what?  
Hasan: To go through it with her. The acid. It took me 4 tries for the acid. I would begin then I couldn't go through it. I'd go for a run. Swim. Work out til my muscles were completely fatigued. I finally did it. First the acid. Have an interior court yard. Tiled. Went out there. About noon. Sat down on the tile next to a fountain. Back in time like your friend said. Started with the boy approaching. She wasn’t afraid. Then her face the burning. I could feel it. But I could join her feel her wanting me to help her. Just stayed with her joined with her til they induced the coma. Took as much of the pain on as I could. Left me soaking wet the horror of it. And I also did the roof. All the way down. I had to ask what she might have felt after the roof. But I did it. What do you think? Is it self trance?  
Alice: I don't know what it is.  
Hasan: The acid. When I did it, my clothes were soaked. My muscles were tied in knots. I had thrown-up. When I came out of it it as dark. I was sore for two days. After, I got up took a shower. Got into bed. Had a peaceful night sleep. The first one. Cliche huh?  
Alice: It isn’t a cliche Hasan.   
Hasan: The roof was worse. Going thru it. After the acid, I didn't avoid it though. I just waited a few days. Thought about downing a bottle of rye, but I didn't. Worse than the acid. She was thinking of me. On the roof. When she jumped. Even on the ground after. Reaching out to me in her mind. Wanting me to remember her love. Apologizing to me for not being stronger. Said she just couldn't face the surgeries, didn't want me to go through it. She knew I loved her. Knew I would have loved her through it.  
Alice: I'm sure that is true.  
Hasan: Most people would say I just imagined what I wanted to true.  
Alice: Doesn't make any difference what most people think.  
Hasan: Her last thoughts of me. Her wanting to make me understand.  
Alice: Of course that would be true.  
Hasan: I was with her. I could be with her. Telling her I loved her. Letting her feel my love. I was with her. Not alone she wasn't alone. Not alone on the roof. Not alone on the ground after. I stayed with her til she was still. The pain was terrible. Her body broken. But I could stay. I could bear it with her. Be with her. Alice how did you know to tell me to do that? How did you know?  
Alice: You are giving me too much credit. I didn't know. I just felt how much you were hurting. When I was near you, I felt it. I just thought I could tell you about my friend.  
Hasan: Thank you.  
Alice: There is something else too.  
Hasan: What?  
Alice: Something I thought of later that I wanted to tell you. John Donne. Meditation.  
Hasan: "For whom the bell tolls," Donne?  
Alice: That one. Meditation 17. There is something before the "For whom the bell tolls" part. I have always loved it. I think of it at funerals. Especially violent death or the death of a child.  
Hasan: I've read it. I don't remember the beginning.

Alice takes out her phone. Flips through several screens. Begins reading.   
Alice: "All mankind is of one author, and is one volume; when one man dies, one chapter is not torn out of the book, but translated into a better language; and every chapter must be so translated; God employs several translators; some pieces are translated by age, some by sickness, some by war, some by justice; but God's hand is in every translation, and his hand shall bind up all our scattered leaves again, for that library where every book shall lie open to one another."  
Hasan takes her hand. Says nothing.  
They hear someone coming down the path.  
Terry calls out to them: Alice, Hasan?  
Alice: Here Terry, on the beach.  
Hasan still has her hand.  
Terry: Are you down here with my wife again, Hasan?  
Hasan: We are on the beach this time.  
Terry: Are you holding hands with my wife? You still trying to steal her from me?  
Hasan: I am. Not sure you are good enough for her.  
Terry: And you are?  
Hasan: Not sure any of us are.  
Alice: Stop it.  
Terry: What are you doing down here?  
Alice: Talking.  
Hasan: Last time we were here, your wife and I talked about grief. I just wanted to tell her that talk helped me. Only thing that did. Wanted to thank her.   
Alice: And I saw an opportunity to quote John Donne.  
Terry: Who is John Donne?  
Hasan: Minister, poet, lived in 1600s. "For Whom the Bell Tolls."  
Terry: Want privacy?  
Alice: No. Come join us.  
Alice pats the sand next to her. Terry gets another chair from the shed, walks over, slips off his shoes, sits next to Alice. Hasan lets go of her hand. Smiles at her. Alice takes Terry's hand. Kisses him on the cheek.  
Alice: Nobody could ever tempt me away from you,Terry. Not even Hasan.   
Terry: How are you Hasan?  
Hasan: I'm better. Still sad. But more at peace than I was. Thanks to your wife.  
Terry: What did you say to him.  
Alice: I told him he could bear it. The pain of the grief, that he didn't have to flee from it, I just reassured him he could bear it.  
Terry: And can you bear it?  
Hasan: Yes. Now I can. Before I thought I couldn’t.  
Terry: Samira and Jay had to get back, but you are welcome to stay for dinner, Hasan.You like spaghetti.?  
Hasan: I like spaghetti. I have been smelling the sauce all afternoon. Yeah. glad to stay. Then I've got to get a flight and pack. 


	4. McKenzie and Hasan

Hasan’s British Airways plane lands at the Ataturk Airport 2pm local time.  
McKenzie is waiting for him. Sitting outside baggage quietly, hands folded. Blue scarf covering her head and draped around her shoulders.  
Hasan gets his bag walks over to her.  
Hasan: You look like a Madonna in that scarf. Ataturk would be disappointed. He wanted women to be modern. No head coverings. You could have waited in the car. I could have called.  
McKenzie: No kiss.  
Hasan leans over kisses her on the cheek.  
McKenzie: No real kiss?  
Hasan: Saving real kiss for later.  
McKenzie: Are you?  
Hasan: Come on. I’m on Global’s dime. I’m working. So are you.  
McKenzie: You have a place or you want to stay with me?  
Hasan: Up to you. Always a pleasure to be in your bed.  
McKenzie: Will you recite a sonnet for me.  
Hasan: In French if you like  
McKenzie: In English will be fine.  
Hasan: Shakespeare then. Shall I compare thee to a summer day?  
McKenzie: Yes. I'd like to be compared to a summer day. Okay with Terry if we stay together?  
Hasan shrugs. Didn’t say not to. Guess he left it up to us. Where are you staying?  
McKenzie: Radisson Blu. It’s okay. Global must have some deal with Radisson. Always put us there.  
Hasan: Did Terry brief you?  
McKenzie: The hijacking just goes on and on.  
A brief pained look crosses Hasan’s face. Gone in a second.  
McKenzie: Oops. Sorry.  
Hasan: Not a problem. You don’t have to censor what you say. We don’t have secrets, McKenzie. Partly why I love you.  
McKenzie: Well we did have secrets. You did. And love me? Don’t confuse me. We are here to work.  
Hasan: Let’s go. Where’s the car?  
McKenzie: At the hotel. I took a taxi.  
Hasan: You took a taxi? You came to meet me not pick me up?  
McKenzie: Yep.  
Hasan laughs, puts his arm around her.  
Hasan: Okay, let’s go get a taxi then.

*

They are in McKenzie’s suite. Hasan is on the phone with Terry.  
Hasan: I’m staying with McKenzie. Yeah, it’s fine. Like staying with her. Left it up to her, man. I can go stay in the house if you want. May take our guests there. Haven’t seen either of them. Going out now. Probably need two more people. Another girl would be nice. Jill? Connie? Either’s fine. Sammy? Gale? Jay, sure.   
Hasan hangs up.  
Hasan: Terry wants there to be four of us. And there is someone else. Izzat.  
McKenzie: Izzat from Beirut?  
Hasan: Terry has an arrangement with him.  
McKenzie: What arrangement?  
Hasan: He has an obligation to Terry. There may be ways he can assist us.  
McKenzie: Yeah?  
Hasan: Yeah.  
McKenzie: Is he coming here?  
Hasan: Probably.

*


	5. Following the 5th Man

Hasan and McKenzie are parked in a car across the street from the Broyt Suites in Kadikoy.  
Hasan: Only one way out of the hotel for guests. Two years. Maybe thinks no one is looking for him.  
McKenzie: Will you recognize him.  
Hasan: I saw him. I'm good with faces. The face-blindness thing. Prosopagnosia. It's a spectrum. I'm at the superior end for face recognition. Yeah. I'll recognize him.  
McKenzie: What about your sister? Can she?  
Hasan: She claims no. She only saw him once. And not for that long. But I moved around the cabin some. I saw him. We have pictures from the terminal but they are not good.  
Again that look of sadness passes across Hasan's face.  
McKenzie: You just thought of Amal. When you think about the plane, the hijacking itself, you think of her.  
Hasan: Don't worry about it. It isn't as painful. I don't mind remembering her.  
McKenzie: So we sit in the car all day til he comes out.  
Hasan: Doubt we will have to wait too long. Terry says reports are our Fifth man, he is impatient, wants to get going.  
McKenzie: So we sit in this car and wait. Surveillance with you. Almost like a date.  
Hasan: Behave.  
McKenzie: We should kiss for our cover.  
Hasan: Talking is fine. Kissing will distract me.  
Hasan stops: That's him. A man walks out of the front doors. He flags a taxi.  
Hasan starts the car, makes a U turn in the middle of the street. Drivers honk at him. But he keeps the taxi in sight. The taxi takes the man to a car repair mechanic’s garage on the outskirts of Istanbul and leaves him there. Hasan drives by. Mckenzie takes pictures of the shop with her phone. There is a flower shop across the street and down from the garage.  
Hasan: Play tourist, go in, get directions. Buy some flowers. I'll park facing the garage see what he does.  
McKenzie walks into the shop. Hasan turns the car around. McKenzie comes back out with flowers. Puts them in the back seat. She is in the seat with the door still open when a car pulls out. A driver and The Fifth man in the passenger seat. Hasan follows them.  
Hassan: I know where he is going.  
McKenzie:Where?  
Hasan: The Grand Bazaar. I'll drop you. Follow him. Be careful.  
Mckenzie: You are telling me to be careful?  
Hasan: Go.  
Mckenzie jumps out. Covers her heard with the blue scarf and follows the man in to the Bazaar.  
Hasan finally finds a space, parks the car, has to walk back.  
His phone buzzes.  
McKenzie: I'm watching him. He is waiting for someone I think. He’s in a small cafe, has a coffee and he is looking at his phone. He’s texting someone. I changed scarves. I am wearing a red scarf now. and I put on a pair of glasses.  
Hasan: Can I find you?  
Mckenzie: I'll send you an app. It will lead you to me - well to my phone. The bureau insists on these apps. Terry should consider it for Global.  
Hasan: Yeah he should. it's good.

Hasan buys a fisherman’s cap at a stall and a red neck scarf, puts them on. He finds her. Takes a separate table. Orders a coffee. He looks at his phone. Texts McKenzie.   
Hasan: I’ll follow him now.  
The man finishes his coffee and gets up. Hasan holds his phone to his ear.  
McKenzie: Where’s the car?   
Hasan: A ways. Let’s double team him.   
Hasan follows the man, McKenzie follows Hasan then passes them both. Waits. Hasan passes the man then Mckenzie follows him. Then Hasan follows again and Mackenzie falls back. The man goes to another entrance where he hails then gets in a taxi.   
Hasan hesitates. Waits a moment, hails a taxi himself. McKenzie comes up as the taxi stops for Hasan. Both get in. “Please follow that car,” says Hasan in Turkish. The driver complies but soon loses him. Hasan has the driver take them back to the bazaar. They get their car and go to the man’s hotel.  
Hasan: Let’s get a room here. But I want to look different. 

They go back to McKenzie’s suite. Hasan takes out a grey wig, a folding cane.  
Hasan: We need to disguise you. We check in together, we will be less obvious.  
McKenzie: I could be your daughter. I could use the cane.  
Hasan: Cane isn’t enough. You’re too beautiful. Too memorable. How’d they ever let you in the FBI?   
Mckenzie: Interviewers were all men. They just wanted to see me again.  
Hasan: I can understand that.  
Mackenzie: Give me a moment.  
She goes in the bathroom. Pours shampoo on her hair. Doesn’t lather it. The shampoo makes her hair stringy and mats it. She smears dark circles under her eyes with green eye shadow. Draws lines near her mouth and eyes also with eyeliner, smears the lines, graying her skin. Gets the folding cane, goes out the door to the suite closes it and knocks. Hasan goes to the door and lets her in. She hobbles in using the cane. She is bent over, eyes down cast. Matted hair. Her face dull.   
Hasan: Not bad. Can still see the beauty underneath.  
She swings the cane at him. He grabs it. Pulls the cane and her toward him. Kisses her. She kisses him back. She begins to pull him toward the bed.  
Hasan disengages from her. “We have work to do, come on. Let’s get a room where he is staying. Father and daughter. Lots of options if we have a room there.   
They pack one suitcase with a change of clothes each and some toiletries. Go to his hotel. Hasan wears the fisherman’s cap, a grey wig and glasses. McKenzie wears a grey scarf over her head and shoulders but lets the matted hair show. Mckenzie gets the cane. Slightly drags one foot.  
They check in as father and daughter, xxxxx and xxxxx. They bore the desk clerk. He barely notices them. They go up to the room.  
Mckenzie: Now what? A little incest, dad. You find your daughter desirable.?   
Hasan: There is no way I am touching that hair.   
Mckenzie laughs: It feels terrible.   
Hasan: There is not much of a lobby here, but we can take turns there. It has a good view of the front door. I can sit here, you can sit here. We have room here now. You can say I’m sleeping. I can wait for you. You can wait for me. We have a context.   
McKenzie: I can’t take this hair.  
Hasan: I want to go to the Syrian’s hotel now.  
McKenzie: Like this?  
Hasan: Yeah like this. Too bad it's not Halloween.  
McKenzie: Do they celebrate Halloween in Turkey.  
Hasan: Isn't the FBI supposed to know things like that.  
Mckenzie gets out her phone as they walk to the car. Puts in "Halloween and Turkey."  


~~take the car and get a suite in the same hotel as .~~

~~get a tracker on him. Bugs in shoes clothes . But go in with housekeeping.~~

~~We need to see his room, but if he is any good he’d know if we went in. May be let’s go back to his hotel. Bring the flowers. We have the name he is staying under see if they will let you take the flowers up. If not ...~~

~~McKenzie: They’ll let me.~~

~~She goes in, the desk clerk takes the flowers, puts them in a vase, gives tge vase to McKenzie. Looks at her with longing. She touches hand. Smiles talks animatedly to him. He writes something on a paper, points to an elevator. She goes to the with the flowers in the vase. Inside the elevator, she puts down the flowers, calls Hasan, gives him the man’s room number.~~  
~~Hasan: I’ll get us a room here. So we can come and go.~~  
~~McKenzie: He’ll know we’ve been here because of the flowers. The desk clerk will tell him.~~  
~~Hasan: He might not. Don’t leave the flowers.~~  
~~McKenzie:I wasn’t going to. You could kill th~~ e desk clerk.   
~~Hasan: Sure. Let’s start leaving a trail of bodies. And while I have the moral flexibility, seems unnecessary.~~  
~~Mckenzie: Protects us. Less chance he’ll leave.~~  
~~Hasan: If he’s any good he’ll know you’ve been in his room.~~  
~~Mckenzie: This was a stupid idea. He’ll know we are watching.~~  
~~Hasan:~~


	6. An Azalea for the Syrian

McKenzie and Hasan enter the hotel were the Syrian is staying.  
McKenzie: Do we have a name?  
Hasan: We think he is using his own name.  
McKenzie: Shall we send him a package? Flowers? If he has things in his room he’ll come down and get it rather than allow any deliveries to the room.  
Hasan: What do you suggest we send.  
McKenzie: Sweets, a plant. We could spell the name slightly wrong, make it look like a mistake.  
Hasan: Anything out of the ordinary could spook them.  
McKenzie: We are going to extract them aren’t we. Are they going to disappear. That is why Izzat is coming isn’t it. Terry doesn’t like making people disappear.  
It goes against his country, honor, what is the last one?  
Hasan:Fidelity.  
McKenzie: No it’s not. You have a credit card for this operation.  
Hasan: I do.  
McKenzie: Give it to me. I’ll call and have a plant delivered. If he doesn’t come down, I’ll follow the plant up.  
Hasan takes out his wallet hands her a card. She calls the hotel florist. Orders a plant with red flowers.  
McKenzie: Easy to follow.  
They position themselves so they can view the desk. The plant is brought to the desk. The clerk makes a call. The clerk moves the plant behind the desk. 15 minutes later a man comes to the desk. The plant is handed to him.  
McKenzie: An azalea, a nice one.  
McKenzie leaves the cane with Hasan, but continues limping. She manages to move quickly enough to get on the same elevator with the Syrian. 20 minutes later, she comes back down.  
McKenzie: He isn’t very selective, He tried to get me into his room. But looking like this I can approach him if I need to.  
Hasan: Your inner beauty. Floor?  
McKenzie: 5th. Room 503. Enough for today?  
Hasan: Enough.  
McKenzie: Now what? The Fifth Man’s hotel or our place back at the Radisson.  
Hasan: Let’s go back to The 5th Man’s place. Be seen there. Then let’s say to the desk we are going out, may stay over with friends. Leave our things in the room then go back to the Radisson. I’m tired.  
Hasan: When did you sleep last.  
Hasan: Night before I left San Francisco.  
McKenzie: 48 hours? More?  
Hasan: Something like that.  
McKenzie: Go back take a shower, I’ll order room service.  
Hasan: I missed you.  
McKenzie: You chose someone else.  
Hasan: Definitely would have considered you for a second wife.  
McKenzie: Are you okay?  
Hasan: I am. I’m better. You helped. Probably shouldn’t have let you help.  
McKenzie: My choice.  
Hasan: Let’s go.

*

Hasan showers. McKenzie orders while Hasan is in the shower. She doesn’t ask him what he wants. Hasan is out of the shower and into a t-shirt and sweats when room service brings the food. Hasan doesn’t comment on her not asking him. He sits down, looks at the salmon, the potatoes salad says softly again, “I missed you.”  
McKenzie: I’m going to eat, then I want a shower.  
Hasan: Then come to bed.  
McKenzie: Almost too familiar.  
Hasan: I can get my own room.  
McKenzie: That would be worse.  
Hasan: I’m going to call Terry. We might as well take these guys.No point in chasing them all over.  
McKenzie: Shouldn't we wait til they buy a ticket.  
Hasan: No point. Riskier. BA wants no risk. Or low risk. We assume it’s two, but could be more.  
McKenzie: We extract them.  
Hasan:Not sure I want you involved in an extraction.  
McKenzie: What?  
Hasan: Go take your shower.  
McKenzie goes in the bathroom. Hasan hears the shower running. Shakes his head.  
Hasan says softly, “Second wife.”


	7. Chapter 7

McKenzie and Hasan are in bed together. Apart. He on his side she on hers. His phone buzzes. Hasan sits up. Answers the phone.

Hasan: Hey Terry. Yeah okay. When? You want me to wait or go now? The Fifth Man. No McKenzie will do it. I’d like to go by the house get a feel for it before we take him. Terry I hate prisoners. They take too much care. McKenzie hates prisoners too.  
McKenzie sits up in bed.  
McKenzie: I didn’t say that Terry.  
Hasan: Okay. Bring somebody to take care of them. I don’t want to. You and Dino? Okay. Call. we’ll pick you up. No we have a car.  
Hasan hangs up.

Hasan leans over brushes McKenzie’s hair back from her face. Kisses her. She puts her arms around him.   
Hasan: Not on Global’s clock.  
McKenzie: Hmm. So we are on our on time, boss?  
Hasan: Not your boss when we are on our own time.  
McKenzie: Anything you’d like to do on our own time?  
Hasan: Might like to get a little closer to you.  
McKenzie: How close do you want to get?   
Hasan: As close as you’ll let me.  
McKenzie: I’ll let you get pretty close.  
Hasan kisses her, moves over on top of her.   
Hasan: Nothing better than sex with you in the morning.  
McKenzie: Nothing better?  
Hasan: Maybe sex late at night.  
McKenzie: Eventually we are going to have to talk about this.   
Hasan: Whenever you want.   
McKenzie: Two consenting, is that it?  
Hasan: McKenzie I love you.   
Mackenzie: just not enough  
Hasan: Not enough for what?   
Hasan moves away from her. She pulls him back.   
McKenzie: I spoiled the moment. I’m sorry. Come get as close to me as you want.  
Hasam: I want to be pretty close.  
McKenzie: How close?  
Hasan: This close.   
Hasan kisses her again and settles back on top of her. 


	8. Global's House in Istanbul, Izzat Comes

The Istanbul house is a little ways out of town. Six foot concrete wall surrounds it. Painted green, the paint chipped and faded. Decorative iron gates in front. Call box.

Hasan and McKenzie drive-up.

Hasan: Dino and Terry have caretakers here. A couple in their seventies. Relatives of some old military pal of Terry’s.

  
Hasan pushes the call button. Identifies himself in Turkish.

The gate opens.

They drive in. Park the car. The grounds are green and well-manicured. Paths. Fig trees. An olive tree. A fountain. Benches.

McKenzie: It's beautiful here. 

The front door to the house is opened by Nathan. He waves to them. Hasan parks and he and Mckenzie get out. Walk toward the front door. 

  
Nathan looking at McKenzie: The FBI arrives.

  
McKenzie: I’m a Global girl now.

  
Nathan glancing at Hasan: Terry hired you?

  
McKenzie: Terry and Dino.

  
Nathan: Welcome to the team. Come in Uh both of you of course. Terry asked me to fly over, said we were going to detain someone, wanted a babysitter. I was next on the shitty assignment list. 

  
McKenzie: I want to stay off that list

  
Nathan: Good if you can manage it.

  
Hasan: I want to see the rooms. Izzat is coming here also

  
Nathan: Izzat?

  
Hasan nods.

  
Nathan: Terry let him go?

  
Hassan: They made a trade.

Hasan: Izzat took care of the Saudi and offered his services on an as needed basis to Terry  
There is loud buzz in the house.

  
Nathan: The gate

Nathan walks over looks at a computer screen.

  
Nathan: Izzat is at the gate 

  
Hasan: Let him in.

  
Nathan McKenzie and Hasan go into the dining room.

  
Hasan: We'll wait for Izzat. We might as well do the tour all together.

  
Nathan: We have two secure rooms padded, video feed, sound, light everything controlled. Cots. 

  
Hasan: We need both rooms.

  
Izzat is shown into the dining room by the caretaker. 

  
He looks at Hasan.

Izzat: I remember you.

Hasan: Hello Izzat. Welcome.

Izzat: We meet again. I will not be tied to a chair this time. Now we work together. Maybe for a time. God laughs. You say this, correct?

Hasan: We say that. When man makes plans, God laughs. This is Nathan. 

Nathan reaches his hand out. He shakes with Izzat. 

Izzat stares at McKenzie with focused interest. He walks to her.

Izzat: You are the most beautiful woman in Turkey. I cannot possibly live another moment until I know your name.

McKenzie laughs: McKenzie.

Izzat: I must kiss your hand. Please say you will allow this. Otherwise I will die of longing.  
McKenzie glances at Hasan, extends her hand.  
Hasan shakes his head at her.   
Izzat takes her hand in his two hands, bends over her hand lifts her hand to his lips kisses her hand slowly, sensuously.  
He straightens up.  
Izzat: To kiss your hand is to taste paradise. I can only imagine the ecstasy of kissing your lips, but you are American. Yes? American women. You have to ask for permission for everything? Yes. No means no? This is how American women treat men.  
McKenzie smiles at him  
McKenzie: It is now yes means yes.   
Izzat: I don’t understand this.   
Hasan: You don’t need to understand. This is former FBI agent Mary Margaret McKenzie. She is here working with us

  
Izzat: No you cannot work with such a beautiful woman. It is too distracting. With such beauty how can you concentrate on anything you must do.

  
Izzat: I have a beautiful home in Malta. Would you come and stay with me for a few weeks. I will learn your body. I will take such care. I will give you much pleasure.

McKenzie laughing: I am sure you would but I am working. Hasan and Nathan are used to my great beauty and they work fine with me. I’m sure you will be able to adapt also.

Hasan glares at Izzat.

Hasan: Let’s go see the rooms.

They go upstairs and look at the two rooms. They are both padded walls, ceiling. Tile floor with a drain. Both Izzat and Hasan go in the room. Touch the walls, pull on the padding. Hasan nods. Izzat nods also. Izzat examines the cot carefully. 

Hasan dials his phone. 

Hasan: Terry? Hasan. I'm at the house. Izzat is here. We can just eliminate them both. You know I hate holding anyone. Yeah okay. 

McKenzie looks at Hasan. Then at Izzat. 

Hasan: No I'll put you on speaker.

Terry on speaker: Izzat. Thank you for coming. 

Izzat: Of course. This is our arrangement. I am glad to meet this beautiful woman also. 

Hasan: Izzat has taken a liking to Mckenzie. 

McKenzie: Hi Terry. 

Terry: How's it going McKenzie. You don't have to stay. 

McKenzie: I'd like to stay. 

Terry: Okay.

Hasan: The rooms look good to me. I checked them. Izzat did too. 

Terry: Izzat how do the rooms look to you? 

Izzat: It is acceptable. I do not know because you have not told me what you require. Only to come. But this beautiful woman. I would come only to see her. 

Hasan: What do you want to do Terry?

Terry: Pick 'em up. Need to interview them. I'll do it. Or you can. Dino called Grady. He may fly in as well.

Hasan: Getting the band back together.

Terry: Yeah. Just go get them. Sedate them. I'll be there tomorrow. 

Hasan: Okay. 

He hangs up. 

They go in to the dining room. 

Hasan: Terry wants us to go get them. Now.

Izzat: You wish me to help you with this?

Hasan: I'd like your help. We need to bring two men here. They are at different hotels. I don't know your arrangement with Terry.

Izzat. You wish two and two to take the men?? Yes. I can do that. I will take this woman with me. She is not your woman?

Hasan: She is her own woman.

Izzat looks at McKenzie: I must have some time with you, most beautiful McKenzie. I am a fine host. Very refined. A gentleman. If you do not like Malta. I will take you to the French Riviera. I will pamper you. "Pamper" You know this word? I have learned this word. This is the English word for taking very good care of a woman. I will take care of you. Give you attention. Very gentle. 

Hasan: Knock it off, Izzat. She is not available for your romance. McKenzie is here to do a job.

Izzat: You must not interfere with her pleasure with me.

McKenzie smiling: I appreciate your offer, Izzat but work comes first.

Hasan: She’s not available for pleasure.

Nathan is laughing.

Nathan: I think he is just needling you man.

Hasan frowning: Let’s just get this done

Hasan: You have a preference? Nathan ,the Syrian or the Saudi?

Nathan: Either.

Izzat: I must have McKenzie with me

Hasan: She is going with me.

Nathan: I think McKenzie should be with me.

Hasan: She is going with me.

McKenzie: You can't fight over me. What is wrong with you? Izzat can be excused but you two? What is wrong with you?

Nathan laughing: Izzat has just reminded us all of how beautiful you are.

McKenzie: Knock it off Nathan

Hasan: You are going with me, McKenzie. It is my operation and I make the assignments. 

Nathan pointing to Izzat: He wants McKenzie. 

Hasan: He doesn’t get Mckenzie.

McKenzie: Stop it.

Hasan: We are all going to behave in a professional manner

Izzat: So you will be the boss of us here today; we must follow what you tell us. Of course I will give you my utmost respect. But this beautiful woman do you have the right to her?

McKenzie: No one has the right to me. 

Izzat: I am most greatly relieved to hear that. 

Hasan: I am the boss here. That is correct. I will determine what we will do and who will go with who. 

Izzat: I have come because of my arrangement with Terry. Are your words Terry’s words? Are they are the same?

Hasan: Exactly. My words and Terry's are the same. 

Izzat moves over to McKenzie. Takes her hand again. 

Izzat: Would you then have dinner with me this evening. Later. When you are finished with this work we must do. I will see to your every comfort. I will take you to a terrace by the Hagia Sophia. Then dinner at the Four Seasons. 

Hasan: She doesn't have time for dinner tonight.

McKenzie: Maybe Izzat. Let's see how the day goes. 

: 


	9. Extraction

There is no trouble with the extractions.  
McKenzie and Hasan go to the hotel again as father and daughter. They go up to the room. Stay for a little while.  
Hasan: Go to his room, knock on the door. I'll be outside. We barge in. A little injection. We take him down to the car between us. You drive. I'll sit in the back with him. I don't think he will give us any trouble.  
They manage him without trouble.  
Hasan: I never worked with you before. We're good together.  
McKenzie: Of course we are.  
Hasan: Let me compare you to a summer day.  
McKenzie


	10. McKenzie agrees to dinner

They are sitting at the table. Hasan Nathan McKenzie and Izzat. Izzat spends most of his time gazing at McKenzie.  
Izzat: Now you must permit me to take you to dinner. And perhaps you will stay the night with me. Is you presence required here tomorrow?  
McKenzie glances at Hasan.  
McKenzie: All right. You can take me to dinner.  
Hasan stands up: No.  
McKenzie:No? I promised Terry and Dino, we wouldn’t create any problems. You aren’t going to create a problem are you.  
Hasan: Of course not. McKenzie you don’t know him. He’s not like people we know. He’s different. He doesn’t have the same moral constraints.  
McKenzie: and you do?  
Hasan: No, yes. I can order you not to go.  
McKenzie: You really can’t.  
Izzat: She will be entirely safe in my hands. I have only respect for her. I wish only to be in her company. To gaze upon her beauty.  
McKenzie: Nathan, I’ll see you in the morning. Hasan maybe I’ll see you back at the hotel.  
Izzat and McKenzie leave.  
Hasan paces. She shouldn’t have gone.  
Nathan: Weren’t you going to marry someone else. Didn’t you break up with her? That’s what I heard.  
Hasan: Some little soap opera at Global. Gossip about us.  
Nathan: Come on Hasan, you re a big star at Global. People talk. You were with her for two years. She’s beautiful like he said. You brought her to the retreat last year. Man, you were showing her off. FBI, and beautiful, Olympic shooting team. She was a star too. And then the hijacker. Guys talk.  
Hasan : I’m not sure she is safe with him.  
Nathan: She is FBI man. She’s probably safer with him than either of us would be.  
He likes her. Maybe it was a little thick but he likes her man. He’s attracted.  
Hasan: I don’t like it.  
Nathan: Not sure it matters.  
Hasan: I’m going to head out. I’ll be back in the morning. You okay on your own?  
Nathan: I’ll handle one at a time, keep them sedated. I’m good.  
Hasan leaves.


	11. Hasan Follows McKenzie

Hasan back in the hotel room. Paces.  
Looks up the Four Seasons on his phone.  
Puts the phone down. Showers. Gets in bed. Lies there staring at the ceiling.Gets up, dresses, goes to the car, drives to the Four Seasons.

Goes in the bar. Orders a beer. Tells the bartender, he’ll be right back. Looks in two of the restaurants. She and Izzat in the second one. A table by the window. Wine or champagne in a bucket next to the table. Izzat is focused on her. He reaches across the table takes her hand.

Hasan turns around, goes back to the bar. Slowly drinks the beer. Orders another. Puts money on the counter. Leaves again. Izzat and McKenzie are getting up. Walking toward the door. McKenzie is staggering a little. She is leaning on Izzat. He takes her in his arms. Kisses her. She responds to the kiss. Hasan walks up to them.  
Hasan: Time to go, McKenzie.  
McKenzie has trouble focusing. She starts to speak, slurs her words a little.  
Izzat: A little too much champagne.  
McKenzie: Hasan, hi I’m a little dizzy. Can’t think.  
Hasan: You drugged her.  
Izzat: With the champagne a little something to relax.  
Hasan: She is going with me now.  
Hasan takes McKenzie’s arm pulls her toward him. She stumbles loses her balance Izzat puts an arm under her arm supports her pulls her back toward him.  
Hasan angry: Let go of her.  
McKenzie: I’m okay. We’re just having a nice dinner: Just feel a little dizzy  
Izzat: I will return her in the morning.   
Hasan: You’ll return her now  
Izzat pushes Hasan, takes McKenzie, turns putting his body between Hasan and McKenzie.  
Hasan: Let go of her man.  
Izzat: Tomorrow. You will see her tomorrow.  
Hasan hits him in the stomach  
Izzat doubles over can’t get his breath. Suddenly Izzat has a knife.  
 ~~Hasan pulls McKenzie to him. She leans on him. He moves her slightly behind him.~~

Izzat makes a threatening gesture with the knife

Two men in blue blazers are there. Hotel security. Suddenly. They are speaking in rapid Turkish.  
The knife disappears.  
Hasan speaks in English. Then repeats in Turkish.   
We are friends. Everything is okay.

Hasan reaches out takes McKenzie’s hand pulls her away from Izzat.  
My sister is a little drunk. I am taking her home.  
Hasan turns McKenzie puts his arm around her begins walking her out leaves Izzat in the lobby of the 4 seasons  
Hasan over his shoulder 8 o’clock tomorrow Izzat.

Izzat laughs: Of course. Certainly.  
Hasan takes McKenzie back to the hotel. She throws up in the bathroom. Brushes her teeth. Showers. Comes out of the shower. No towel around her.  
She is very amorous . Putting her arms around him. Kissing Hasan, rubbing against him.  
McKenzie: Take off your clothes,   
McKenzie still slurring:you ruined my date  
Hasan: You were drugged  
McKenzie: So what. He wasn’t going to murder me. He just wanted to be sure I’d have sex with him. I want to have sex now, why did you ruin my date?  
Hasan: Don’t want you going out with him. Wasn’t safe  
McKenzie: I’m fucking FBI  
Hasan: Not any more you are not. You were trying to make me jealous  
McKenzie is kissing him trying to unzip his pants  
McKenzie: Don’t you want to have sex with me I am so in the mood.  
Hasan: McKenzie you were tryin to make me jealous  
McKenzie: And I did. You came to get me  
Hasan: You almost went to his room  
McKenzie: Then you were late. And you are jealous. You don’t want me to be with another man.

He pushes her away, gets her by the shoulders, shakes her.

Hasan:I am jealous. That’s what you wanted. All that to make me jealous. Yeah I am. This is what Terry warned you about. Us. I didn’t think it would be a problem. You are doing exactly what I assured Terry you wouldn’t do. We can’t work together. I’m sending you home. You can’t do this. I can’t do this. Globe is my job. 

McKenzie sobering up: You love me. You don’t want me to be with any other man.

Hasan:I do love you. I don’t want you to be with him.

McKenzie:With anyone.

Hasan: Maybe

Hasan:McKenzie you can’t do this while we are working. You invited me in to your bed then you were going to spend the night with him while I’m lying in the bed without you

McKenzie: You were going to marry someone else

Hasan: That’s different. And she’s dead.

McKenzie: You are right this can’t work. I’ll tell Terry. I can’t work with you. I’ll go back tomorrow.

They are standing five feet apart. Glaring at each other.

Hasan: Why did we think we were different? That we could do this.

McKenzie: We are different. 

Hassan relaxing: 2nd wife 

McKenzie relaxing: 1st and only wife

Hasan: Were you as out of it as you appeared.

McKenzie: Pretty out of it. I threw up. I wonder what he gave me 

Hasan: Rohypnol probably.

McKenzie: It’s not bad. More nausea than I would have expected.

Hasan: What if I hadn’t come

McKenzie: I knew you would come. 

Hasan: You couldn’t know. How could you know?

McKenzie: Cause I’m FBI.

Hasan: Not any more

McKenzie: Retired FBI. If you hadn’t come I would have found out if he is the lover he advertises himself to be. 

Hasan sits down on the side of the bed

Hasan: What am I going to do with you?

McKenzie: You are going to marry me

Hasan: No I’m not

McKenzie: And I’m not going to convert.

Hasan: You said you would

McKenzie: Sorry that was a one time offer

Hasan: You used poor Izzat.

McKenzie: We used each other. He wanted to torment you. I wanted you to realize what I am to you. And, I actually like him. You can feel the boy in the camps underneath the bravado.

Hasan: Terry likes him too. And Terry thinks he’s very good. 

McKenzie: You hit him.

Hasan: He pulled a knife. Did you enjoy being fought over.  
  
McKenzie: You were rescuing me.

Hasan: Come here.

McKenzie walks over to him.

Hasan: You have to leave Global or you have to behave. You took the job to be near me.

Mckenzie: Don't flatter yourself. I was tired of the FBI. I like Terry and Dino. Okay. Maybe a little. Maybe I thought I could be your work wife.

McKenzie: If you ever do marry me, no other wives.

Hasan: I’m limited to just you?   
  
Mckenzie: And our children are raised Catholic. 

Hasan: No.

mcKenzie: Buddhist then. A compromise.

Hasan: Not going to marry you McKenzie. But am going to take you to bed. I rescued you. My right to take you to bed.


	12. Hasan and McKenzie and Izzat

Hasan and McKenzie walk into the house. Izzat is at the dining table with a cup of coffee.  
Hasan: Where is Nathan?  
Izzat: Upstairs. Seeing to our friends. When is Terry coming?  
Hasan: Lands in an hour. I’ll send Nathan to get him.  
Izzat to McKenzie: Did you sleep well?  
McKenzie: I did.  
Izzat: You would have enjoyed the night with me. I would have given you very much pleasure.  
Hasan: I gave her very much pleasure.  
McKenzie: Stop it.  
McKenzie takes Izzat’ s hand.  
McKenzie: I like you. You are very charming. I enjoyed my dinner with you. I’m sorry the evening didn’t go as you planned.  
Izzat: No. Not as I planned. Not as I wanted. But it went as you planned perhaps. It went as you wanted.  
McKenzie kisses Izzat on the cheek. “I do like you. I want to be friends with you.”  
Izzat: Not in my bed?  
McKenzie: No.  
Izzat: “You belong to him?”  
McKenzie: “I belong to him”  
Hasan: She belongs to me.”  
Izzat: “Yesterday you did not say this.”  
McKenzie: He didn’t know.  
Izzat: Ah. You wanted him to know. I helped you.  
McKenzie: You did.  
Izzat: You are a dangerous woman. We can be friends. Of course. Yes. Perhaps when you are angry with him, or fight with him, you will come to me, to me in my bed.  
Hasan: No she won’t do that  
McKenzie: Izzat it is a very nice offer. I will keep it in my mind.  
Nathan walks in  
Nathan: How was dinner?  
McKenzie: Lovely. Izzat is a charming dinner companion  
Izzat bows slightly.  
Hasan phone buzzes.  
Hasan: Hey, Terry yeah he’ll leave now okay they are fine sedated no we’re good. Izzat is here. Everything is fine just waiting for you now yeah no Jays good. See you then.


	13. Chapter 13

Nathan and Terry and Dino come in. Jay is with them.  
Terry greets Izzat first.  
Thank you for coming.  
It is our arrangement, yes?  
Terry: Yes.  
Izzat to Jay and Dino: Do you fear me?  
Dino: No. We know you better than your friends. Terry likes you. Respects you. We are willing to like you.  
Izzat: Naked, tied to a chair, a spot light you think this allows you to know a man.  
Terry: In a way.  
Izzat: you have done this yourselves? Been in the chair.  
Terry: Only in training.  
Hasan: I have.  
Izzat: I knew this. I knew you had been in the chair. McKenzie she likes men who have been tested.  
McKenzie: No. it is not that.  
Izzat: You like me. If he were not here, you would have stayed with me last night.  
Terry looking at Hasan: You want to explain?  
Hasan: No.  
Terry: Is there a triangle here?  
Hasan: No. McKenzie perhaps you would excuse yourself with Izzat for a few minutes and clarify the situation for him.  
McKenzie: Of course. Izzat, the grounds are lovely. Let me show you the fig tree.  
Izzat: Of course. It is my pleasure to be alone with you again.  
Terry looks at Hasan. Hasan shrugs.  
Dino: I told you not to hire her.  
McKenzie walks over, kisses Dino on the cheek: Stop fussing.  
Dino wipes his cheek: Stop doing that.  
McKenzie takes Izzat s hand. “Let’s go for a walk.”  
Izzat glances at Hasan. Then leaves with McKenzie.  
Terry: is Dino right is she going to be a problem  
Dino: Could just send her back.  
Terry: I’d like to give her a chance.  
Hasan: She has it under control. He likes her. Trusts her. He’s needling me a little. But as much feelings from Beirut as feelings for McKenzie.  
Terry: Okay. You want her gone, just say the word.  
Hasan: Okay thanks. She’ll be fine. You’ll see.  
Terry: Our guests?  
Hasan: Hate having guests. It’s like being a nursemaid.

Dino: Been a nursemaid much.  
  


Hasan: Yeah too many times.

Terry: We need information. From them. Not just for us but now Six and Langley are interested. Would you please, if you are already, if you wouldn’t mind too much.  
Hasan: You’ll have to be unpleasant. The Saudi is a true believer.  
Dino: No you will have to be unpleasant.  
Hasan: Ah Dino. Why don’t you do it.  
Dino: Why we hired you, superstar.  
Terry: Nathan, would you and Jay please bring down the Saudi. Where Hasan?

Hasan: There’s a basement, chair, light. Darkens well. Nathan set it up.  
Terry: They aren’t leaving here. Do we need to bother?   
Hasan: Ah that is why Iz is here.

Terry: Might be .

Hasan: Where do you want to meet with our Saudi? Nice to follow procedure.

Terry: Your call.

Hasan: Most pleasant for us is conversation. Living room, hand restraints. Jay and Nathan on each side.

Dino: Okay.


	14. Chapter 14

The Saudi is sitting in a chair in the living room. Nathan and Jay on each side at parade rest. Both have side arms. The Saudi’s hand are bound.   
Terry, Dino and Hasan are sitting in chairs. Izzat and McKenzie walk in. The Saudi recoils at the sight of McKenzie. Izzat takes a chair. McKenzie looks at Hasan. He shakes his head. She leaves. 

Hasan in Arabic: We need to ask you some questions. I can ask in Arabic then translate your answers into English. But I believe you speak English. Would you allow me to speak to you in English.

The Saudi nods.


End file.
